


Sword and shield

by LNewman2015



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNewman2015/pseuds/LNewman2015
Summary: Levi Ackerman: an underground thug, now corporal in the survey corpsCassiopeia De'genes: an overground girl kicked to the underground.The two were friends for as long as they can remember, love was never a problem between the two until it sparked between them. Broken was what they became after witnessing their loved ones ripped from them before their eyes, will they be able to fix each other? Or will those feelings die and go their separate ways?





	1. Chapter 1

Four underground thugs, two male and two females, were soaring just below the rocky ceiling of the underground district. "Hey! We're being followed!' the male thug, known as Farlan Church called to his comrades. Farlan had messy, dirty blonde hair, he was also quite tall for an underground citizen. Levi, the eldest and the leader of the gang, turned around to scan the area quickly without running into something. The year was 844, the last territory left to humanity after the titans appeared is surrounded by three concentric walls. Starting with the outermost, they are: Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sheena. In the most protected location at the centre of the three walls is the royal capital. This is the centre of all human activity, including the government and the economy. Around the royal capital stands rows of splendid places, people who live there are assured a luxurious lifestyle. But..even in the capital, amid all that splendour...No, because of all that splendour, there exists dark, stagnant places. A city surrounds the royal capital...and beneath it lies a vast living space. The underground

According to old documents, at one time humanity considered living underground to escape the titan threat. In the end, this exodus was called off, and vagrants and criminals moved into the ruins that remained. The deepest sections became slums, abandoned even by the royal government. Today, even the military police are reluctant to set foot there. "there are four, fifty metres behind!" Farlan alerted his friends. "I've gotta hand it to them, even working at a time like this..." Isabel, the young redhead of the group, said not turning around. The four of them kept going, trying to not fail or faulted in flight. "There aren't even that many today," the last girl grumbled, she had ginger hair with a single white streak all tied into a high bun. "And I was looking for a challenge today," she sighed before stretching out and moving closer to Farlan, her partner. Her name was Cassiopeia, like the constellation. Her green eyes constantly looking out for her friends. 

"Mph, those military officer guys just don't learn," Isabel huffed before turning to her older 'brother' "hey Levi! Wasn't that cool what I just said?" She called out to him. Levi had a cold and tough exterior. He had short black hair with an undercut as well as merciless stoic grey eyes. "Don't be stupid. Anyway we can't afford to lead them straight to our hideout. It's a pain but.." he started before scanning the area to throw the military police off course. "Farlan," he stated, catching the man's attention, "Yeah," was all he replied with "Isabel," Levi looked at her to make sure she was following behind still. "What?" She grumbled slightly. "Cassia?" Levi looked round for the girl only to see her right next to Farlan, not far behind. "Yup!" she laughed.

With that, they all defended at rapid speed. They arched themselves to latch onto the oncoming bridge. Their feet hit the dusty round and people cleared away from the area faster than ever. Isabel and Cassi (Cassiopeia) separated off to lose military. Little did they know who was nearing them...


	2. Chapter 2

"Outta my way!" Isabel yelled before leaping over a man, knocking him over in the process. Cassi was following closely behind her, "hey, they're still coming after us. And they're closer than before," Farlan warned the others. "Not bad for military police!" Isabel stated with a slight giggle. Holding onto her arm, Cassi neared between Farlan and Levi, "So today they've decided to get serious and actually try to catch us?" Cassi asked rhetorically, "they may not be military police," Levi said stoically, grasping Cassi's hand after noticing her failing behind. Farlan, knowing he meant well, didn't respond negatively to the situation and kept going. The two double backed quickly at the upcoming pillar when Levi and Cassi noticed the emblem on the backs of the soldiers "the survey corps," Cassi whispered to herself, gripping Levi's hand tighter. They landed on a roof quickly gaining their balance after a rough landing "Not bad!- I mean, shit," Isabel cursed to herself, making the ginger roll her eyes at the redhead. "Just wha I'd expect from the survey corps," Levi huffed slightly, his voice full of venom for the military. Farlan did a double take at the news "What? Are you sure?!" He yelled, earning a slap upside the head from his girlfriend.

"Well the mark on their backs was the wings of freedom, so they must be the Garrison!" She scolded sarcastically, Farlan and Isabel laughed slightly at her silliness. Isabel eventually started boasting about how she could easily take them on, to shut her up, Levi explained the plan to get rid of them whilst letting go of the girl's hand. She kept rubbing the scar on her arm with discomfort. The four of them all split up after revising the plan. Assuming that he had lost them, the raven haired thug defended onto the ground only to be tackled to the floor by an officer. Sharp reflexes kicked in and Levi managed to take the grown man to the floor. The young thug looked around the confined area for the other officer, having a feeling that he was lurking somewhere. What a bad move it was...

Almost out of nowhere, the either man took on the thug in a heated battle. It became even harder for the young man when both officers where up and standing ground and fighting. Levi managed to block most of those attacks but couldn't stop any other damage heading his way, he wasn't badly injured but had a few cuts and bruises here and there. That's when it finally came to a stop and made him freeze, "Look around you!" The man, known as Erwin informed his opponent. Levi couldn't help but do so, the officers inflicted no damage to him whilst he was observing but made sure he wasn't to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabel, Farlan, and Cassi were held back by soldiers, "Leggo, you bastard!" Isabel yelled at the young soldier (Around a similar age as her) who was holding her by the arms, rendering her defenceless. Levi glanced at the three, wondering how they got caught so quickly. "Don't waste your strength Isabel," Farlan sighed as he gave in to the soldier's grasp. The four were brought harshly to their knees, scraping Cassi's knee as she was in a skirt, as the squad leader Erwin interrogated them with force, " Where did you get your hands on this?" The older man asked, holding up the vertical manoeuvring gear (the gear they used get around the district). The four of them remained silent, not giving in to his questions and/or punishments that hen handed out to them when they refused to comply. The all refused to make eye contact with the soldier.

"Your vertical manoeuvring skills were excellent, who taught you them?" he asked another question , but once again all he got was silence and lack of eye contact from the four thugs. Erwin approached Levi and knelt down too him "Your are the leader right? Have you ever received military training?" this time, Levi made eye contact with the soldier but threw him a dirty glare. "That...is the face of a man who wants to kill em and escape," Erwin pointed out under his breath, but Levi heard him loud and clear. He stood up once again and looked at his comrade "I'd like to avoid any rough treatment if I can," he informed Mike (His comrade officer). Mike nodded and grabbed Levi by the hair and shoved his face into the sewage water nearby. Th remaining three gasped at the rough treatment and couldn't help but comply to Erwin's wishes.

"I'll ask again.. where did you learn vertical manoeuvring?" he asked harshly once more. The others finally spoke out to save Levi's ass from any more roughhousing treatment toward him "We didn't learn from anyone! You think we're gonna let a civil servant push us around?!" Cassi yelled at the man, hoping to stop them. "Anyone who doesn't know what sewage tastes like couldn't understand! It's a dog eat dog world down here!" Farlan joined his girlfriend in the retaliation. The man showed no care for their comments, "my name is Erwin Smith. What are your names?" He asked more gentle this time. Mike pulled Levi out of the puddle of sewage, the man gasped for air after being harshly yanked by his hair and almost drowned. "I applaud your determination, but keep it up and we'll move on to your comrades," Erwin threatened Levi. He glanced at Cassi before returning his gaze to Erwin. "If your gonna do it, then do it!" Isabel snakily yelled at him. 

"You bastard..." Levi growled under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is your name?" Erwin asked again. Finally he got replies "it's Levi..." he kept up his monotone facade for his pride, "Levi don't comply to him!" Cassi scolded her friend, but he grumbled at her "stay out of this Cassia," he yelled back at her, making her sink back down at her knees. Yelling at her didn't hurt her because he still used her childhood nickname for her. Erwin knelt back down to Levi "Levi, would you be willing to make a deal with me?" he asked seriously, this meant that shit was about to go down. Levi raised his eyebrow at Erwin, "a deal?" He questioned, Erwin replied without a second thought "I won't ask about your crimes. In return, you will lend me your strength and join the survey corps.," he proposed the proposition.

The thug leader's eye's widened slightly for a fraction of a second, "If I refuse?" he cocked his eyebrow up, tempting to say no to his offer. Erwin's expression became stone cold and merciless, "I turn you over to the military police. Considering your crimes, I don't think you or your comrades can expect decent treatment. Choose whichever path you wish," Erwin said, his voice dripping with venom and authority as he spoke to the thug. Farlan made eye contact with his friend, ignoring the blade that was pressed to all of their neck's. A slight cut was forming on Cassi's neck the most as she kept moving her neck around uncomfortably. Levi sighed and connected his gaze back to Erwin, "very well then, I shall join the survey corps," he stated with just as much venom and authority in his tone as Erwin did previously. "Big bro, are you nuts? We could get our asses handed to us by the titans if we join!" Isabel warned her 'brother' about the consequences of this. 

The four of them were released from the soldiers grasp and let go for the night. After they returned to their hideout, Cassia was practically investigating them all for injuries. As she was doing so, Farlan noticed something at the top of her head. "Cass, calm down. You're stressing," He stated seriously making her freeze and flush slightly, "I...is it obvious?" She laughed nervously and sat next to him. He kissed her forehead before Isabel bluntly said, "Your hair will be plain white by the end of the month if you keep it up!" making Cassi laugh half heartedly. "I can't help it, I care too much..." she trailed off as she fell asleep on Farlan's shoulder. Levi's eyes softened ever so slightly at her sleeping form, 'one day...' he thought to himself before turning in for the night (even though they all knew he wouldn't sleep for long).


	5. Chapter 5

The four were picked up at first light to be taken to the survey corps, it took fairly quick to get to the carriage having no need for many belongings in their hideout anyway. They were dropped off near the entrance of the corps, Isabel was calm but you could see in her eyes that she was really ecstatic to be above the ground. Farlan and Levi, on the other hand, were not amused but kept their guard up. Currently, they were in wall Sheena to train before moving to the corps properly. Cassi's heart rate was picking up at the sight of so many people staring at them, she hid behind her boyfriend in hope to be comforted from her anxiety. In a result, Farlan put a comforting arm around her and pulled her closely and protectively toward him. "Levi, entering the survey corps...doesn't that mean?" he asked, not even needing to finish his sentence for an answer to an unfinished question.

"I'got no intention of enlisting. I came here to get closer to that blonde jackass. I'll wait for an opening...and then I'll kill that rat bastard," Levi hissed with venom and ice hanging from every word he spoke about Erwin accompanied by a glare that could murder those who tried to make him infuriated. Cassi yelped at his glare and tried to bury herself in Farlan's shirt to mask her slight fear of the man. Harlan's eyebrow rose slightly at his tone, "Don't you remember my plan? If you're lost then let me refresh your mind," he stated as he started thinking back to when he explained the plan and set it in action not too long ago, "there's no way they'll ever make contact with us again. It'd be pointless to kill Erwin now." Farlan stated as the image of the mysterious visitor came to mind. The visitor set them a task of getting certain documents from Erwin and in return they'll help get a friend of theirs (Farlan, Cassi, Isabel, and Levi's) medical attention in Sheena.

"This is our big chance. I know it'll work. Trust me, Levi," he reassured his friend. Levi just stared blankly at him when a loud voice snapped them out of their thoughts, "You four! This way!" a soldier barked at them.

*Flashback*

"So far, nothing's gone to plan...but with you here we'll really be able to raise hell," Farlan said with confidence to Levi. "When we get into the survey corps..." he trailed of when he saw Isabel limping into the room from the corner of his eye. Cassi gasped loudly and ran over to her, "Isabel! What happened?!" she was going full mother hen mode when she saw the state Isabel was in. She was battered and bruised and half off her hair was jaggedly cut off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nothing," Isabel murmured while limping her way to her room, "Don't tell me...you went to see those low-life scumbags again?" Farman said with an eyebrow raised. By this time, Cassi was already applying some bandaids to Isabel's cuts, she was then cut off from healing her when Isabel ran out. Later that night, Farlan overheard Isabel mumbling in her sleep. It was disturbing nonetheless, "I'll...kill you!" she said. Sighing, he leant against the door and starting thinking aloud to himself, "They've both gone mad..." he said, describing Isabel and Levi. It didn't take long for Cassi to stand at the doorway with her arms crossed, "Now come on, they are your friends," She tutted after hugging him tiredly, "All they can think about is dragging everyone else down to where they are," he retorted before planting a kiss atop her head. 

"This is a bottomless pit...that's why I-" He cut himself off when he noticed the front door open. 

*Return to reality*

Levi was sat on the roof, Admiring the countless of stars that seemed scattered in the sky, "Its beautiful" Cassi said from behind him in a dreamy tone. She sat beside him before mumbling off constellations that she remembered from her childhood. "How could you keep this all to yourself?" Farlan asked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sitting next to Cassi.  
Isabel then laughed with her hands behind her head, "I thought you'd been sneaking off alone!" she giggled.

"You three are so loud, I'd be too irritated to get any killing done," he stated bluntly, looking at them from the side. "So is it true? The stars really spin round and round?" Cassia asked her boyfriend who hand his arm around her waist, "Apparently," Farlan answered. She smiled and relaxed her body into his chest and draped her legs over Levi's lap. "Is it as pretty as where you two used to live?" Isabel asked. Cassi thought back to the countless nights from when she was just a mere pea of a girl and smiled, "Yeah...But on an extremely clear night...You can see a shooting star and wish for anything you want," she said dreamily before closing her eyes and dozing off. Levi just shrugged slightly before looking at Farlan, "Im going to trust you," He said before leaning in so only he and Farlan could hear what he was about to say next (and Cassi if she was awake), "As long as Cassia stays safe," he whispered dangerously before getting up to leave. "Hey Levi!" He called out.

Levi stopped and listened to what he was about to say, "I promise," he smiled before kissing the top of Cassi's head and carrying her back inside with Isabel following behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"ATTENTION!" the commander, Keith Shadis, yelled out to get the attention of the chattering soldiers. It was the next day and the sun was beaming brightly and the squads were lined up neatly in the respective orders. Isabel, Levi, Cassi, and Farlan were stood at the front, "Im here to present for new recruits who will be fighting alongside you. Now you four, introduce yourselves," the commander stated in a 'Do not fuck around or I'll beat your asses' kind of impression. Levi and Erwin made eye contact for a split second, "Name's Levi," He stated coldly to the crowd, wearing his pale white cravat around his neck.

"Isabel Magnolia. Nice to meet all o' ya!" Isabel greeted enthusiastically. Cassi muffled her small giggles, her excited nature always put a smile on Cassia's face. "I'm Farlan Church," Farlan said while doing the salute incorrectly. Cassi's confidence then shattered quickly and she became shy. She swallowed and stood up as straight as she could, "I'm Cassiopeia De'Genes..." she mumbled. Thankfully, it was quiet enough so that the soldiers could hear her introduced herself.

Once the four were assigned to their squad leader (Flagon), They were taken to their barracks by their squad leader, "Sweet! So we all get to sleep in the same room?!" Isabel cried happily, but Flagon had to crush her dreams for her, "The women's barracks are separate," Flagon stated , trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. 

"Aww!!! But I wanna stay here too!" Isabel whined childishly, causing a small spat to break out between her and Farlan for her childlike behaviour. Levi, being the clean-freak he was, checked the cleanliness of the wooden boards, "I know you've spent your whole lives living in a trash heap...but try to keep this place clean," Flagon cheekily said. It was a dangerous move as Levi turned to his leader and walked straight up to him with a look that could kill - it was the same look he gave if someone upset a certain ginger behind him. "Hey! Don't take that tone with your superior officer, you little punk!" The man argued with the stoic soldier. 

Farlan quickly came between the two to prevent a physical fight breaking out, "Don't worry, Mr squad leader sir!" Farlan chuckles nervously and saluted the incorrect way once again. Flagon kissed his teeth angrily before saying, "When you're done unpacking, come to the training yard. Church'll beat you into shape, Started with a proper salute," and with that. The man left in a huff. Gently grasping Farlan's wrist, Cassi twisted his hand so it was doing the correct salute and kissed his cheek before standing beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabel Magnolia was on the training grounds of the survey corps, practicing her abilities on a horse before breaking into her manoeuvre gear. She jumped from the tree that she landed on and Returned to her practice horse. A girl was watching her in awe o her skill, "I'm shocked...I didn't think she'd get used to you so quickly," The girl said when she finally returned. Isabel grinned and gently patted the horse. The girl caught her breath from training before replying, "Nah, living in the underground I've gotten good with animals," She smiled admirably at the horse, "The ones I have trouble with're people," she giggled slightly. 

The other girl looked at her with sympathy, "The higher-ups all put you down because you're from the underground...but it must've been hard on you, lying down there, right?" She asked softly. This made Isabel think back to a few years ago. "Yeah I guess. I was born and raised underground, so for me livin' in a trash beak was normal," Isabel explained, "I thought I was gonna die. But life's been a little better since Levi and Cassi saved me from that," She mumbled, glancing over at the ginger that was grooming her horse across the field. "I see, they both did that?" The girl asked. Isabel nodded frantically, 

"S'Right! Levi's the strongest, even underground!" She exclaimed happily about talking to her 'brother', "Cassi is the mum of the group though, always fussing over our health that she never gets enough time for hers," she stared sadly with a smile. The girl looked over at Cassi, "I see, is that white streak some sort of dye?" She asked curiously. Upon that question, Isabel smirked and and shook her head, "Nope! Marie Antoinette Syndrome*," she stated bluntly, making the other girl gasp. 

"But how? She's so young!" She exclaimed, not really knowing the true nature and age of Cassi. Isabel shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me, all I know is that she had before she was brought to the underground. She was born outside the walls before Levi found her in the underground's with a knife in her arm. She's known Levi the longest," she murmured. She then sighed, "Its obvious he likes her...but he's backing off for her and Farlan's relationship," she trailed off. The girl knew not to press further and just nodded, "I understand, I'll just ask her later about the streak. Is Farlan the same? Strength wise?" She asked, changing the subject when they heard Cassi gallop around on her horse to get used to it. 

* Marie Antoinette Syndrome: Sudden whitening of the hair, Main causes are   
•Extreme sorrow and fear   
•Extreme Stress  
•Unwelcome  
•Unexpected news


	9. Chapter 9

"I didn't stand a chance," Farlan started to his comrade "In the blink of an eye, every last one of my friends turned on me," he told his story of how he met the friends he had now " Since then I've always been with him. Though it might be problematic making him any kind of leader," he chuckled softly at the thought of what could possibly happen if he ever did make Levi the leader. 

 

The comrade beside him glanced over and asked a few more questions before noticing that his squad leader was watching them from a window nearby. 

 

At the time of their first expedition, they were all stationed in Southern Shiganshina district on horses and a couple with carts with them. 

 

Cassi was on her horse, her hands shaking slightly. Her anxiety was building up, 'I'm going back there? Will it be the same?' she wondered to herself as a bead of sweat rolled down her temple. 

 

The order to open the gate was yelled and it did so. The commander was at the front lines, "Today, we take one more step forward!!" he yelled, catching the attention of bystanders as well as the soldiers, "Show me what you learned in training!!" 

 

"Teach then the power of the human race!!" his last whim was yelled and they all advanced out of the gates to the world. 

 

The brightness of the sun shone in their eyes when they finally reached the outside of the gates. Cassi almost laid behind when she spotted the familiar valleys of the grass and the vast hills.

 

The three marvelled in its beauty, not seeing something like this as others have from their segment. The ginger haired girl, on the other hand, was anxiously looking everywhere for anyone or anything that could hurt her. 

 

The familiar thud of a titan nearing was echoed all throughout, a fifteen metre class heading their way.

 

 

"Mary! Grab Cassiopeia and run! Never leave her side!"

 

"Cassi, please just flee as far as you can, mumma loves you very much. Please just be safe..."


	10. Chapter 10

They all took a break in an abandoned castle for the night, they all set up for rest. The three discussed their plans together without Cassi, she sat on an old blanket refusing to borrow one from her comrades. 

 

The woman was using an incredibly old wooden brush to comb through her hair when she spotted another strand of hair halfway whitening. The plan in itself would have caused the girl more distress than her boyfriend wanted, if she was informed of more information then who knows if she’d even be happy with it. 

 

She sought and looked over to her friends, ‘Im well aware that they are discussing the plan...They don’t know what’s coming for them though...’ she thought sadly as her hair was neatly tied into a bun once more with a piece of string. 

 

During the night, Farlan woke up to sobbing from a distance. He got up groggily and rubbed his tired eyes and wondered over to where the noise was coming from, only to see Cassi leaning on the uneven stone bricks with tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly, slowly incasing her in a hug in the moonlit night. She hiccuped and knelt down on the grass, he did the same beside her “Im sorry to have woken you up...” she apologised while resting her head on his chest. 

 

As she started to explain what was wrong, Levi watched from the shadows, “He’s treating her right...I shouldn’t be as worried,” he whispered to himself.

 

“Not far from here was my old village, we were quaint and spoke old languages of the earth we used to have,” Cassi’s tone softened from the raw voice she had from crying, “What languages?” Farlan asked out of curiosity. 

 

The girl’s breathing steadied as she rested into his hold, more relaxed than ever “Languages like German, French, Japanese, Russian...But or main language had no name to remember.”

 

“It was an open village but titans didn’t dare come near us but an uprising from some Villagers...the ones we trusted the most...Brought Titans into our peaceful land, leaving me alone on the outside world,” she was getting quieter and quieter as she spoke, Farlan listened to her regardless.

 

“My mother carried me to the walls we know now under the orders of my father’s dying breath...Previous soldiers were returning and made sure we came to safety...I remember the kind soldiers name...he was a cadet in training I think....His name was Erw-.....” she trailed off as she dozed off into a deep sleep in the comfort of Farlan’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning came ever so slowly and drearily. They advanced fast in a specific formation that Erwin Smith organised previously. A squad spotted a titan and shot up a red flare, signalling to the other squads that they spotted it. All of the others fired a green flare as a result.

 

“It’s a brilliant idea for so many units to act like just one living creature,” Levi stayed. The four of them were riding side by side on their horses confidently. Somewhere in the pits of Levi’s heart though felt that the something was going to go wrong in that day. 

 

They changed directions multiple times to avoid direct contact with titans, making Cassi feel scared for their lives “Guys...what f we don’t make it? I mean, if we stop them it’s all over,” she pointed out. 

 

They pondered temporarily on that, realising she was right. The clouds then didn’t look so right, darkening at a quick pace. A rumble and then a clap of thunder, rain poured down heavily on them all which broke their train of thought “Shit! I can’t see ahead!” Farlan exclaimed. 

 

Cassi gripped onto her horse’s reins harshly, the rain wetting her hair. The rain was so heavy that nobody could hear anyone “Isabel, Farlan, Cassi! Don’t get separated!!” he yelled as loudly as possible.

 

The smoke from the flares couldn’t be seen and caused a fog all around them. “We’ve got no choice but to keep going like this. We shouldn’t be too far away from the guys in the squad.”

 

You could practically hear and feel the titans breathing around them. “I’m going alone,” Levi said, he decided independently that he would head to the centre of the formations to get the documents they spent this entire time there for. Cassi shook her head rapidly, “No! You are not going alone!” she yelled. 

 

Her stubbornness was reaching again, Levi groaned and had to yell back at her “I had to! Stay here with Farlan, I don’t even want to see your horse away from here!”

 

He broke the formation, leaving the three of them alone.


	12. Chapter 12

'I can't see an inch in front of me. I've got to rely on my instincts and press on.' Levi thought with his arm shielding his eyes from the heavy rain. 

 

The thunder crashed down with a flash of light. The smoke from it made it harder to see 'If I continue forward and to the left using the second row as a marker, I should run right into the centre if the formation hasn't fallen apart. Don't die until I get there...' 

 

Titans were everywhere, at every corner so it was dangerous to remotely leave the formation. 

 

"Mom...why do soldiers come out here?" Little Cassi asked. The older woman chuckled at her daughter and kissed her on the forehead, "I don't know darling, maybe they are saving princesses from castles and helping the wounded princes!" she exclaimed. Mary was always a dreamer, and even as a mother she liked to believe in fairytales and mythical creatures. Her fiancé Eugene loved this about her, and now that she was passing it on to their only daughter Cassiopeia meant that it would give her hope for the future. 

 

“And those soldiers help people to a land of happiness where princesses like you can live happily ever after!”

 

‘I promise you mom...I’ll find that land for you, you and Dad will be right there with me...’ she thought. “What happened to Levi?!” A comrade called, coming up behind them with another, the first two familiar faces they had seen in a while.

 

Cassiopeia wipes the water from her brow, not making much of a difference there, “We got separated in the fog,” she said exasperated. Her stamina was never the best, nor was her strength but her tactics and lying skills were off the charts. How else would you explain the lies of her life that she told people?

 

The soldier doubted Levi being alive, but Isabel only yelled to him “Levi will come back! Bet on it!!”


	13. Chapter 13

Blood. Blood everywhere. That was expected of an expedition. Levi came across the half eaten bodies of fellow soldiers in a pool of their own blood “So this is what happens after a titan eats you...” he whispered to himself, the rain beating down harder than ever before. 

 

There were footprints that lead behind him, causing him to turn around and go as fast as possible. 

 

There were titans everywhere eating everyone. “We need to scatter!!” Farlan yelled to Isabel, who was scared from witnessing a death in front of her, but as he turned around he was knocked to the floor from his horse. 

 

Said horse ran off only moments after whilst the red head tried to protect him. Cassi has gotten off of her own horse to help her boyfriend up from the ground...but it was too late. A titan has grabbed the Isabel and eaten her in front of the two, her head fell to the ground with her eyes now dull and lifeless. 

 

Cassi froze in place, Farlan trying to get her to snap out of the daze. Loud footsteps thudded toward them, he tried to protect her but his gear malfunctioned from the rain and a titan with big beast eyes had her boyfriend in a tight grasp with Levi galloping toward her. 

 

He couldn’t make it on time. Farlan and Isabel died right before Cassi’s eyes and she did nothing about it. A rage flew through Levi and rampaged on the oncoming titans.

 

The steam cleared and Erwin had found the man and woman on their own. A death glare was shot at Erwin, “Im going to kill you you bastard,” Levi growled, keeping the blade by his neck. 

 

A loud cry ripped from Cassiopeia, causing heir attention to avert to her. “Cassi...” Levi whispered as every last strand of her hair became stark white. Her appearance was almost unrecognisable as blood was dried on her skin, tears streaming down her face.

 

She was only young when it happened, her own mother and father shoved her from the village when they spotted an attack by giant humanoids. Eugene tried to fight on his own, protecting his daughter and fiancé and urging them to go to the walls only a few miles away. He died without the two girls knowing, Mary on the other hand was caught by a titan with a deathly grin and yelled “Run Cassi!! Find one of the soldiers! They’ll take you to the land I promise! I promise you my baby girl!” she cried. 

 

A young cadet of the survey corp found the girl and took her into the walls, but since she wasn’t considered a citizen, they pushed her to the underground.


	14. Chapter 14

I was always a weak child, pathetic I was. Relying on my mother and father for even the smallest things. I wanted so desperately to change, I did just that when I was kicked to the land of the underground. It wasn’t my idea of a fairyland like my mother described. 

 

I was constantly picked on by other kids and even when I got older I was the weak link. I gained my first white streak after my parents’ deaths and finished the job when I saw my boyfriend and best friend take the same fate as my parents. 

 

I had Levi beside me for the past few years, he stuck by me. I acted like I didn’t know about the feelings he had for me whilst I was with Farlan, but I knew.

 

It took me a while, a couple of years, but I fell in love with him after my grieving slowly eased. The one reading this right now will just find out that it’s a diary, I remember the days so well to write it down. It’s a pain I don’t want to forget, I won’t let it happen again. 

 

As a result of my carelessness, the ones I loved died. I’m still searching for the precious land my mom said, but I’m slowly losing hope. We stayed in the survey corps and went through so much together. A titan shifter called Eren joined us. 

 

I found out not long after our expedition that the reason I was so scared to move was because I couldn’t. I had a temporary paralysis in my legs and I had to take it easy, I still do but I simply plan out formations with Erwin and help out around to keep myself busy. 

 

Levi, Erwin, and Hanji won’t let me on expeditions any more (much to my dismay) so I respected their decision. I end this diary entry here, but that doesn’t mean my story ends here. 

 

If my loving husband is willing to help me through my time of need, then I am willing to help him when he needs me, which he does. 

 

“Darling?” I called out to him. He had shut himself in his room after his squad died. I felt partly responsible since I planned that formation, but he kept telling me not to feel that way. 

 

I don’t even remember what my hair used to look like now.


	15. Chapter 15

I heard Levi talking to himself the other day, and frankly it was quite touching. I had a small hunch to guess that he was talking to Farlan, he said “I hope you know Im taking care of her, just like you did. She misses you as much as I do. Is Isabel with you? We miss the both of you and we hope that you get on alright up there,” 

 

I didn’t understand at the time why he wanted to talk to the spirits of our late friends, but now I do because I do it too.

 

Mom, Dad. I hope I made you proud to this day. I’m trying to help others, to save those princes and princesses outside of the walls to lead the young generation to that land of fairies and freedom. 

 

I can always rely on you two for comfort as a kid, and I can still now. Even if I can’t feel you with me now, I know you are there. Mom was the shield to my father, my father was the sword to protect my mother.

 

Now, in myself, I can find that in myself. I inherited the free spirit of my family and protect those who I love like they did each other. It’s a difficult trade but it’s was keeps my dreams clear in my head.

 

Whether I make it through this titan apocalypse, I hope I made an influence on people to help others whether it be physical strength or mentally. Any sort of motivation works and everyone deserves to know that.

 

He is the shield and I am the sword. We are the weapons of the army and we hope to never forget that in our old age.


End file.
